pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening Pretty Cure!
Awakening Pretty Cure! is a Pre-Cure like Fanseries by StarQueen22. It's based on Fire Emblem Awakening. Summary Taking down Grima was the last thing Selena remembers before disappearing and reappearing in a world that is years ahead of where she is suppose to go back to. Now she has figure out her way in the world finding her friends had been reborn along with her and slowly she regains her friendships with them. But what happens when it seems like they aren't the only ones who have been reincarnated in this world. With the threat of Grima appearing once again, Selena will stop at nothing to save the world once again, but is there a guarantee that she'll survive this time? Pretty Cures and Mascots Selena Skyes/Cure Tactian A nice yet stubborn girl who remembers her past somewhat better than the others. She lives up to her cure name always thinking of a good plans in and out of the fights. She is pretty smart being straight A's and also is a fan of magic thinking it's humorous seeing non magic users do small tricks. She also seems insecure and sometimes always questioning if she's doing something wrong. In civilian form, she has shoulder length mulberry colored hair tied in pigtails with black ribbons and dark red eyes. As Cure Tactician, her hair becomes Jam colored tied in a ponytail with a gold bow and her eyes turn bright red. Christopher 'Chrom'/Cure Lord He is the captain of the fencing team. He is protective over his younger sister, Elizabeth and older sister/mayor, Emily. He always wondered why Selena seemed uncomfortable around him and his family and still hasn't gotten answer. He tends to run his mouth off which tends to get him into trouble. He seems to trust everyone who he values as a friend or family. In civlian form, he has navy blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Lord. TBA. Elizabeth/Cure Cleric He is Christopher's younger sister. She is a bit spoiled and immature but is really friendly once you get to know her. She is really energetic and hates doing most work mostly just outdoorsy stuff though when she has too she likes cooking and gathering firewood with her brother. She likes teasing Selena and it got worse after finding out that she finds out that she has a crush her brother. In civilian form, she has long blonde hair tied in curly pigtails with red thin ribbons and greenish blue eyes. As Cure Cleric, TBA. Frederick/Cure Knight Villains Validar Aversa Walhart Gangrel Grima The villains goal and the real main villain. Risen Monsters of the day. Items Heroric Emblems They are the henshin items of the series. Location Ylisse: It's where the cures stay. In it are: * Ylisse Academy: Where the cures go to school. Students and Staff of Ylisse Academy Family Emily She is Christopher and Elizabeth's older sister and mayor of the town. She knows that they are cures along with Selena and took her in after finding out she lives in and out of homeless shelters. Episodes